OMG another Challenge!
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: that's right another challenge. But you should do this one though because there are prizes and awards! you get a prize even for just participating how awesome is that! details inside. Rules Change!
1. Challenge

There be challenges here!

With Prizes!

You know everyone has been doing these challenges lately so I decided it would be okay for me to do one.

Here's the challenge. Mr. Lancer's class has to go on a field trip somewhere or do some sort of class project. It can be anywhere you want, involve as many people as you want, be as long or short as you want. The only thing restricting you is that the main plot has to depend on the class going on a field trip or completing an assignment.

* * *

Here are some example plots to get those juices flowing. You can use these if you want, or make spin off's, or come up with something completely different. It's ultimately up to you.

-Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have been exploring the ghost zone lately. Mr. Lancer hears about this and deems it a good idea to take the class on a field trip into the Ghost Zone to learn more about ghosts. However they may learn more than they ever wanted to know about the ghosts who plague their town, as well as a certain ghost who saves it.

- For the class senior trip they have all elected to go to a ski resort. Of course on the way there the charter bus flips over a cliff. Danny is able to prevent any deaths, but some serious injuries are not evaded. With the muscle of the class severely wounded (i.e. Dash, Kwan, Valarie, Sam) and Mr. Lancer also in less than top condition. Can the geeks and wimps of the class pull it together and pull them all through? Do they even want to save the people who bully them every day? But what pushed them off the cliff in the first place? Danny has a feeling it might have been more than just a strong gust of wind.

-Mr. Lancer is sick of Danny failing his class, so he assigns a group project to the class that Danny simply cannot fail. They have to do a research project on an assigned Ghost and present their findings to the class. At first Things seem great for Danny and friends, but things quickly go downhill. Mr. Lancer assigns who will be working with whom, and it is just Danny's luck that he gets stuck with Dash Paulina and Kwan. And of course being the A-lister group, Mr. Lancer inevitably assigns them the ghost everyone wants for their project, Danny Phantom.

-gym was never Danny's favorite class. The fact that Mrs. Tetsaf's favorite sport was dodge ball didn't change that. Exam time has rolled around and she really cooked up something good this time. The test? A game of dodge ball, every time a person gets out they lose five points, every time they get someone out they gain three points. Danny sees an opportunity to gain some serious extra credit. If he can get enough points in this one game, he could even raise his GPA. Unfortunately he isn't the only one with this idea. Danny being pegged as one of the wimpy kids is near the top in everyone's hit list. Will Danny risk showing some skill he isn't supposed to have in order to bring up his grade?

**-**Mr. Lancer has had it with his unresponsive class, so he cooks up a plan to get them all to participate. Danny jumps for joy until the new lesson plan is announced. Lancer has decided that starting a debate centered around Amity's most famous ghost would best cure his class of their silence. The question? "Danny Phantom, Is he Good or Evil?". As expected the class is in an uproar, opinions from every side of the spectrum come out to be heard. Danny sees his chance to defend his own and argues hard for his own heroics. But even though Danny seems to be winning the debate by the end of class, there is a dangerous question on everyone's mind. How is it that Fenton knows so much about Phantom?

-**Newer Plot Bunny!** "No" The word seemed to echo dramaticly in Danny's head. Why wasn't Mr. Lancer letting him go to the bathroom? He'd always let him go before. What was so special about right now? Danny was panicing on the inside; there was a ghost out there that could be wreaking havok on the whole town and he couldn't stop it. All because of one two letter word. Who was out there anyway? Was it Desiree, Skulker, Johnny 13 and his shadow, mabey he would be lucky and it would only be the Box Ghost. He knew that wouldn't be the case though, the universe just loved making his life difficult. He was dancing in seat as he felt the ghost get closer and closer, he let out another puff of mist. Danny was becoming anxious and was considering just getting up and leaving even though Mr. Lancer said not to. But his decision was void when the spectar who had set off his ghost sense in the first place finnaly phased through the chalk board.

* * *

**Alright I am ditching the rules! That's right, you have Catalystofthesoul to thank for turning me into a rebel! Just please put some effort into it. **

* * *

Prizes:

Honestly what good is any challenge without some sort of motivator?

-To anyone who participates I will draw them a scene of their choice. It can be from a fan fiction, the actual show, just a random picture you have in your head, I even do OC's. The possibilities are endless.

-To the person who writes the longest fic I will read and review all of the stories you have written for the DP fandom. (If you know anything about the reviews I give, you'd know they tend to be giant thousand word papers of how amazing your story was. Though that doesn't mean I won't be honest. Unless you don't want me to critique, then I'll just write about how awesome you are.)

-**Alright, Once again Catalystofthesoul has been causing an uproar. However, I happen to agree with her. I am canceling the "most popular" competion thingy and making new, more fair one. Okay here is the new thing I have come up with. A raffle. Okay don't throw tomatoes at me people! To enter you have to write a story that is at or above 1,250 words dicounting author's notes.**

If I think of any more prizes to give out I'll update, but I think that's good for now. I'm obviously pretty confident in my drawing ability. If you would like to see some samples of my DP work and other works I have plenty posted on my DeviantArt account. That is at

deadlydaisy8o8(dot)deviantart(dot)com

There is no need to waste summary space telling me you are participating in the challenge, please just message me and I will take note. I plan to have a running list of participating writers and their respective stories as the second chapter. If you don't see your name on the list within two or three days of messaging me try another method of communication or resend your message.

I hope you all at least try to write something. Writing is a valuable life skill, and one that should be encouraged. Thanks for stopping by! Best of wishes!

**Important Update: Whenever people stop enetering the challenge is when I'll pick the poeple who get the prizes. when you think aobut it it's kinda like musical chairs. You don't know when the music is going to stop, so you have to be ready. **

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has shown interst I am super excited to see what everyone comes up with! Please feel free to PM me with questions or comments, or review wichever is more convinent for you, either way i'll get the message.**


	2. Participants

Hello everyone this is that lovely list I was talking about! Your screenname should apear here after the first post of your story. thank you once again to all of the people who have decided to take on the challenge. I really wasn't expecting this many people to be intersted. You all have flattered me to no end.

New stories will be in **Bold.**

**IMPORTANT  
IMPORTANT!  
READ THIS!****(Reminder: I stil need to know what you people want me to draw you! plz drop me a line as soon as you know what you want!!!!)**

Screename:

eternal mist- _Feather Trip_

itsbeenasecret- _La Mer_

Kixen- _The Debate_

Kigyptnee- _Ghost Project_

lilyt789_- __Misery Island_

**Mi Bi Looney-_ Feild Trip to a Ghost Party_**

Pii- _Ghostly Tripping_

Links to Requested Drawings

(okay i basicly added this so that if you don't get my PM saying that I have completed your requested drawing, then the link should be here when i have at least some of it done. without spaces obviously.)

Kixen- http:// deadlydaisy8o8 ./ art/ My-only-wish-colored- 161227110


End file.
